1. Technical Field
The disclosure is directed to an audio signal measurement method for a speaker, and an electronic apparatus having the speaker, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus capable of self-testing a speaker thereof and an audio signal measurement method for the speaker.
2. Description of Related Art
In current modern society with increasingly developed multi-media, the quality of speakers is often one of the keys leading to virtue or vice of sounds heard by users. A speaker having bad quality usually results in a certain level of transducer distortion and acoustic box leakage. Conventionally, a microphone is usually used to test transducer distortion and acoustic box leakage for the speaker. However, such measurement method typically requires enough spaces and cost for installing an anechoic room and an acoustic analyzer. Thus, for the users, the conventional audio signal measurement method for the speaker in the related art will be difficult to put into use due to an obstacle to budgets and spaces that is difficult to overcome.